Embrouilles et compréhensions
by M L'Inconnue
Summary: Après une engueulade entre Mathieu Sommet et Antoine Daniel, arrive la réconciliation. -Matoine guimauve (Hum, si l'un de vous deux tombe la dessus, pardonnez moi. Ou jetez moi des tomates. Mais je vous aime quand même.)


Mathieu regardait l'écran de son ordinateur sans le voir. Il songeait sérieusement à appeler Antoine. Mais à quoi bon ? Ils s'étaient disputer la veille. Pourtant leur discution avait bien commencée, ils parlaient de bières, comme d'habitude, mais elle avait aboutie à leur futur sur YouTube. Et ils s'étaient emportés tout les deux sur des arguments complètement périmés. Antoine s'était vexé suite à une réflexion de son ami, et quitta l'appartement, en claquant la porte. Le plus petit en resta bouche bée, fixant les clés accrochées à la serrure qui continuaient de se balancer suite à la violence du choc.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il peut être con quand il s'y met..._

Antoine était retourné chez lui, énervé comme une furie. Il ne s'attendait pas à aussi mal réagir suite a une pauvre réflexion. Mais il était à cran en ce moment, et Mathieu n'arrangeait pas les choses. Pourtant il avait toujours le même humour, les mêmes vannes, tout pareil à avant. Et Antoine ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'emportait aussi facilement ses derniers jours, surtout contre Mathieu. Il ne lui avait rien fait, au contraire, ils s'étaient extrêmement bien rapprochés. Et aujourd'hui s'était la dispute la plus hard qu'il avait eu avec son ami.

Il regarda sa montre, puis son lit et finit par s'y allonger, repensant à l'engueulade.

_Non mais c'était complètement ridicule de s'emporter comme ça. Quel con._

Trois journées s'étaient écoulées et aucun des deux Youtubeurs n'osaient faire le premier pas de la réconciliation. Mais chacun ressentait un grand vide, le manque se faisait ressentir à chaque seconde.

Mathieu cherchait ses trois vidéos à traiter, et tomba sur une de celles d'Antoine. Son cœur s'accéléra légèrement. Il soupira et attrapa son portable. _Je devrais l'appeler... Aller oh, t'es un homme bordel! _Il rigola car sa dernière pensée c'était accompagnée de la voix du Patron. _Décidément j'adore ce personnage. On s'en branle, appelle le. _

Il composa le numéro - qu'il connaissait par cœur - et compta les sonneries. _Une, deux, trois, quatre, cinq... Putain répondeur._

" - Salut c'est Mathieu. Je crois qu'il faudrait qu'on s'explique, non parce que tu t'es barré comme ça, sans même dire au revoir! Bon plus sérieusement, je trouve que tu m'évites sans raisons valables. Oh mec, tu connais mon humour! Je voulais en rien te vexer. Enfin bref, appelle moi ou passe à l'appart. C'était Mathieu Sommet en direct de la toile, pour vous servir."

Antoine avait écouté ce message et avait ri. Même fâché, Mathieu gardait son humour. C'était plaisant. _Ta gueule Antoine, sérieusement ta gueule. _Il ignora les papillons dans son ventre et préféra prendre sa veste, jetée sur son bureau.

Il se retrouvera devant l'immeuble de son collègue. Sonnera ? Sonnera pas ? Il hésitait tellement... Et si leurs explications repartaient en engueulades ? Sans avoir eu le temps d'appuyer sur l'interphone, une veille dame sortie du hall. Ni une ni deux, Antoine s'engouffra dans l'entrée. Il ne prit pas le temps d'attendre l'ascenseur et emprunta les escaliers en quatrième vitesse et se retrouva devant la porte de Mathieu, essoufflé.

La porte s'ouvrit en grand, et les deux amis sursautèrent.

" - Putain Antoine! Le flippe que tu m'as fais! soupira Mathieu, la main sur la poitrine, mais n'arrivait pas à cacher son plaisir de le voir.

- J'ai eu aussi peur que toi! bafouilla Antoine, gêné et à court d'air à cause de son effort précédant.

- J'allais sortir faire une course, mais puisque t'es là, entre."

Mathieu fit un geste de la main pour inciter Antoine à s'asseoir sur le canapé.

" - Bière ou café ? demanda l'hôte.

- Café, répondit l'autre en le suivant du regard.

- Bière pour moi."

Après s'être servit, Mathieu s'installa sur une chaise, tournée vers le sofa. Et il se regardèrent longuement, sans savoir quoi se dire. Les deux se sentaient mal à l'aise, embarrassés. Et Antoine fut surpris par une de ses pensées _Ses yeux sont d'un bleus aujourd'hui... magnifiques. _Aussitôt il détourna vivement le regard, craignant de rougir. Alors il commença à gamberger, à réfléchir sur un détail qui lui échappait depuis la dispute.

Un silence de plomb s'était installé dans l'appartement.

D'un côté Mathieu, qui regardait par la baie vitrée, le regard vide. Ses yeux azur dévoilait une tristesse, celle de ne plus savoir comment réagir face à son ami, malgré qu'il arrivait à parler assez facilement en sa compagnie. Il réfléchissait à tout ces moments ou il avait eut une furieuse envie de courir vers Antoine et lui dire toutes sortes de choses. Bien entendu, il se croyait cinglé et préférait garder tout ça pour lui, préférait le silence plutôt que ce foutoir dans son crâne. Mais il ne pouvait nier qu'il fondait devant ses grands yeux bruns, ses yeux rieurs.

Et de l'autre côté Antoine, qui se livrait une bataille acharnée entre ses pensées et ses sentiments. Il respirait vite et arrivait petit à petit à confectionner le puzzle de sa vie. Il comprenait tout au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient. Chaque fois qu'il regardait Mathieu, ses yeux bleus, son sourire, ses gestes. Chaque fois qu'il l'entendait parler, rire, chanter. C'était tellement bon de penser à lui, tellement bon d'être en sa présence, chaque secondes. Même fâché, il était en partie heureux d'être dans la même pièce que lui.

" - A quoi tu penses ? finit par lâcher Mathieu, brisant enfin le silence. J'entend ta respiration, et j'en ai marre de pas parler.

- A... à quelque chose..." bredouilla Antoine, qui sentait son cœur cogner de plus en plus fort contre sa poitrine.

_Mais pourquoi je le trouve adorable lorsqu'il est vulnérable ?! C'est pas possible... _Mathieu essayait tant bien que mal de rester assis sur sa chaise. Il avait des pulsions qui voulaient absolument qu'il se précipite sur Antoine. Malgré tout il resta sagement assis, et regardait son ami.

_Mathieu, arrête de me regarder, je t'en supplie! Je pourrais pas tenir longtemps sinon..._

" -Dis moi à quoi tu penses putain... s'exaspéra Mathieu.

- Laisse tomber. Mathieu, s'il te plais.

- C'est pas possible d'être aussi buté que toi!"

Antoine se leva du canapé et pris la direction de la porte. Il marchait en regardant le sol et passa les mains dans ses cheveux. Mathieu s'était levé à son tour et le suivit. Avant qu'Antoine n'ouvre la porte, il lui attrapa le poignet droit pour le retenir.

" - Pourquoi tu pars comme ça ?! Tu vas pas me faire le même coup que la dernière fois! J'ai pas envie qu'on reste fâchés mec. Je tiens trop à toi pour te laisser partir comme ça!" s'écria Mathieu, le souffle court.

Comme il ne se retourna pas, Mathieu garda les yeux fixés sur sa main, encore accrochée au poignet d'Antoine. Pas question de le lâcher tant qu'il n'aurait pas eu d'explications.

" - Dis quelque chose, n'importe quoi..." murmura Mathieu.

Antoine se retourna doucement. Le petit ne lui lâchait toujours pas le poignet et leurs respirations étaient difficiles. La situation devenait compliquée.

" - Qu'est-ce que tu veux entendre ? souffla le plus grand.

- J'en sais rien... je veux savoir pourquoi tu m'évites. J'ai trop de questions qui me tourmente sur nous... Mais merde explique moi ton comportement!"

Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir à une réponse cohérente, Antoine soupira et releva les yeux sur le petit.

" - Antoine..." chuchota ce dernier.

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que de sa main libre, le brun attrapa Mathieu par la nuque et l'embrassa.

C'était si bon. Les lèvres d'Antoine étaient si douces. Mathieu sentit une larme couler sur sa joue.

_Enfin... J'aurais tellement voulu comprendre avant. _

" - Voilà mes explications, murmura Antoine.

- Je me prenais pour un fou, je réalisais pas que je t'aimais, répondit il sur le même ton.

- J'ai réussi à comprendre tout à l'heure. J'avais peur, voilà pourquoi j'ai voulu me barrer...

- Je peux pas t'en vouloir, sourit Mathieu. J'étais dans le même état.

- Je t'aime Mathieu." susurra Antoine.


End file.
